kiss&tell
by leglompet
Summary: inuyasha cheats and sesshomaru saves the day after some major revenge from kagomes part.im sorry if it doesn't make sense or stuff its my first songfic so please bear with me


this is my first songfic so please bear with me and comment so i know if this is good and if still go on or just give up so please rate comment review :)

Luvs yurichan

i don't own any of the inuyasha characters or kiss and tell by ke$ha

Kagome a 21 year old singer entered club "shikon" she went up to the bar 'hey bank give me a cum shot'

'Well kags if you want that we can take it to the backroom' said bankotsu with a very lecherous smile

'Bank you know what I mean' kagome stated with an annoyed look

'Kay coming right up'

While bank started to make her drink kagome couldn't help but remember what happened to her.

-Flashback-

Kagome had just finished her last recording and now she could go back to Tokyo and her first love.

as she was making her way towards her boyfriend's house so she could give him a surprise she was rounding the corner when she saw him and her whore of a cousin

"Inuyasha when are you gunna leave that slut kagome and come live and be happy with me" kikyo whined

"Well baby I want to but I don't want to see her cry you know im a sucker for crying girls"

"Inuyasha if you love me you **will **dump her" stated kikyo

"Fine I will"

"Good now kiss me"

So Inuyasha leaned in and kissed kikyo senseless

Behind the building kagome's once sweet and caring eyes turned cold as steel

_Inuyasha you are going to pay for what you have done but for the mean time ill play the innocent little girl part_

-End flashback-

"Here kags don't get to drunk, kay'? Hey, are you gunna perform tonight?

"Yup tonight is gunna be special so please get the stage ready for me bank"

-Inuyasha POV-

_What am I gunna do I love kikyo, and kagome is just a good fuck ; I have to finish it with kagome because the one I want is kikyo she was always the one ._

_Ok Inuyasha we are gunna break it with kagome tonight at the bar I should call kikyo so she can come with me after all im doing it for her_

As I finished my pep talk with myself I got into my car heading for kikyo and then the bar.

-Regular POV-

Kagome got her phone out and texted and o so memorable number

Kags: Hey sesshy you should come to "shikon" ,tonight is a special night Sesshy: hn, ill be there only if I can talk to you later

Kags: ok ill see you here k? 

Sesshy: yeah ill be there

"Yes!"yelled kagome in slight happiness the thing is the sting Inuyasha left in her heart was still there even after 2 years that she knew about his infidelity.

Arriving at the club was Inuyasha

"Hey babe how are you"

Even thought kagome could see through his deceit so clearly it still hurt

"Nothing much just getting a little buzzed before I step on stage"

"And you Inuyasha?" kagome asked

"W...Well now that you asked..."Inuyasha started

"KAGOME HIUGARASHI TO THE STAGE PLEASE"

The intercom interrupted

"Well Inuyasha I have to head to the stage oh and this concert is a special performance just for you" kagome stated

As she was getting ready on the stage from the corner of her eye she saw sesshomaru inyasha's half older sibling and she nodded towards him while he nodded back.

The lights dimmed and the crowd shushed a little and so kagome began announcing "this song is dedicated with all my heart to my boy friend Inuyasha."

**KISS AND TELL BY KE$HA**

**Listen to yourself you're a hot mess  
>St-st sutter through your words breaking a sweat<br>What's it gonna take to confess  
>What we both know<br>**

As she sang she saw kikyo by inyasha's side and she couldn't help but smile bitterly towards her cousin

**Yeah I was outta town last weekend  
>you were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends<br>Now your little party's gonna end  
>so here we go<br>**

as she remembered those countless times she called and he only said _"kags im busy right now call you later"_ always thinking he must be working so hard when on the contrary he was fucking my cousin

**Woah, you got a secret  
>Woah, you couldn't keep it<br>Woah, somebody leaked it  
>and now some sh! t's about to go down<br>**

Of course he I was so naïve to actually fall for the same lie over and over again but hey I was in love or ass in love as you can get when its only one sided

**I never thought that you would be the one  
>Acting like a slut when I was gone<br>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh-oh  
>Kiss and tell<strong>

You really should have kept it in your pants  
>hearing dirty stories from your friends<br>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh-oh  
>Kiss and tell<p>

Always told her that she was a fool that she could find someone better but no she always thought he was the one and only

You're looking like a tool and not a baller  
>acting like a chick why bother<br>I can find someone way hotter

**With a bigger, (well), well  
><strong>

This also correct I can get someone less bitchy than Inuyasha someone like… like… like sesshomaru someone cool calm collected and super hot like him.

**Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up  
>You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut<br>I'm so sick of it I've had enough  
>I hope you cry <strong>

**Woah, you got a secret  
>Woah, you couldn't keep it<br>Woah, somebody leaked it  
>And now some sh! t's about to go down<br>**

The thing is after this im gunna be free from him and I just cant help and feel relived about it.

**I never thought that you would be the one  
>Acting like a slut when I was gone<br>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh-oh  
>Kiss and tell<strong>

You really should have kept it in your pants  
>Hearing dirty stories from your friends<br>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh-oh  
>Kiss and tell<p>

(Kiss n tell)  
>(Kiss n tell)<br>(Kiss n tell)  
>(Kiss n tell)<p>

(Kiss n tell)  
>(Kiss n tell)<br>(Kiss n tell)  
>(Kiss n tell)<p>

Oh I hope you know  
>You gotta go<br>You get up and go  
>I don't wanna know<br>Or why you're gross  
>You gotta go<br>You get up and go  
>Cuz I don't wanna know<p>

I never thought that you would be the one  
>Acting like a slut when I was gone<br>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh-oh  
>Kiss and tell<p>

You really should have kept it in your pants  
>I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends<br>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh-oh  
>Kiss and tell<p>

(Kiss and tell)  
>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh-oh<br>Kiss and tell

As the song ended kagome went down the stage thanked her colleagues and the audience heading towards the table where her friends were plus Inuyasha and kinkyhoe everything was good until Inuyasha

Shook out of his stupor and all but yelld "kagome what was that I have never cheated on you ever"

"Inuyasha but you have while I was away in Italy recording you were here fucking my own cousin, so Inuyasha in other words I am breaking up with you "kagome countered

Hahahahahaha...hahahahah! Well now that this is over I can leave, oh and by the way kagome you were only good for the fuck I gave you when you were still a virgin." Inuyasha said in a very harsh manner

"Well Inuyasha on the contrary I…"suddenly interrupted by a deep rich voice "well dear brother before my dear kagome spills something I just want to say that you weren't the one that took her virginity but me, oh! And not also that but" taking out a velvet box and opening it a stunning, round diamond center stone surrounded by a pave-set diamonds curving along the shoulders in other words breathtakingly beautiful and putting it on kagome's ring finger he finished by saying

"she is also my fiancé"

Everyone stared, but Inuyasha looked like he was about to burst or cause World War 3.

Being embarrassed and humiliated by that bitch was to much for Inuyasha so he stormed out of the club with kikyo on his tail

"SESHO I cant believe you just ask me to marry you' said kagome in a state of shock/surprise but that moment all but faded because soon kagome was

"SESSHOMARU NO TASHIO YOU BETTER GIVE ME A RIGHT PROPOSAL YOU SON OF A BITCH" all but yelled kagome

Suddenly kagome was held by her waist in a very suggestive manner and sesshomaru whispered in her ear huskily "kagome will you marry me?"

Half dazed she answered "huh?"

"Kagome is that what I get for proposing to you?" Asked sesshomaru in an exasperated tone

Now fully awake she jumped on sesshomaru and said "of course I will!" said kagome in al her hyperactive manner.


End file.
